


Cameron Dallas Song but not

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Shameron, help me, i just love them so much, is this a ship to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: It’s the time when Shawn was singing the Cameron Dallas song but something else happened.





	Cameron Dallas Song but not

Shawn's pov

We were all on stage and I was happy. Cameron was by my feet and all that mattered was that I was near him. 

It was time for me to sing the song. The Cameron Dallas song. I got close to the mic, cleared my throut, and looked at Cam. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. 

Shawn and Jack: Oh his eyes (His eyes)

How I love his eyes (Yes I do)

Oh his smile

How I want his smile (His smile)

His hair (His hair)

So voluptuous (Voluptuous)

I just want him no-o-ow

'Cause he's

Cameron Dallas

Is my boyfriend

Oh I love him sooo

And you can't have him (You can't have him)

'Cause he's all mine (He's all his)

I'll never let him gooo (Don't touch him)

Cameron Dallas

Cameron Dallas is my boyfriend

(And he loves him so)

Cameron Dallas is my boyfriend

And I love him sooo

Cameron Dallas

The song was over and everyone cheered. Jack and I started to talk about rapping and tring to get other boys to rap but he kept saying that I was "Shawn Mendes and I could do it". Finally I just rapped and got all nervous I told Nash to start rapping. Cam was just smiling the whole time.

Jack and I started talking about adding to song. He suggested that I should sing about his muscles and I started to babble. 

Shawn: how about you talk about his muscles.

Jack: I can't, I've never seen them.

Shawn: obviously you can, you're the one that thought about it.

Cameron was just sitting and smiling like nothing was happening. 

Jack: he told me to say that

Shawn: no he didn't

Jack: so did he

Shawn: no, no one said... no one told you... you're making up excuses.

Jack stopped talking and I won.

I wish I could see his muscles.

I started to sing about Cameron again. I was blushing through the whole thing. Cameron stopped me by standing up. He walked over to the mic and stopped in front of it.

Cameron: I have something to ask!

I was confused by then. 

What's going on?

Cameron: Shawn Mendes

Everyone started cheering, the boys were confused, and I was just sitting in my chair staring.

Cameron: Oh your eyes 

How I love your eyes

Oh your smile

How I want your smile

your hair

So voluptuous 

I just want you no-o-ow

'Cause you're

Shawn Mendes

Will you be

My boyfriend?

 

Before he could finish I kissed his lips. Sparks flew just like I thought they would and the fans cheered, so did the boys. I was so happy. We pulled away from each other and looked each other in the eyes.

Cameron: will you?

Shawn: yes

Cameron: good

Cameron kisses me again and pulls away looking at the crowd. He looks back at me and winks.

Shawn: what?

Cameron goes close to my ear and starts to whisper. I blush as red as a tomato.

Cameron: I'm a top

Shawn: Cameron!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else like this ship?


End file.
